1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel saving driving diagnostic device and a fuel saving driving diagnostic system.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving support device is known that displays the actual accelerator-pedal opening and the reference guide value of the accelerator-pedal opening, which maintains both acceleration performance and fuel efficiency in the current driving status, at the same time on a display unit (for example, see International Publication Pamphlet WO2013/001998). When the current transmission gear ratio of the transmission deviates from the optimum transmission gear ratio of the transmission determined according to the driving status of the vehicle, this driving support device changes the reference guide value to a value that reduces the engine output of a vehicle.